New Problems
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: When one door closes another one opens, what have the fates decided this time for our favorite Miko? Who is this ninja that fell out of a well...what about the one in the tree?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is a new story...not sure about pairings or anything.**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1: Intro to a new world

The air was thick with the promise of rain, only to be confirmed with the rumble of thunder off in the distance. A low wind broke the quiet of the forest causing the stir of the lower animals to scurry for cover. The women in the fields stood from their work to usher in the children before the storm dropped down on them. Men tended to their own duties before returning to their homes avoiding the turbulent weather and what it may bring. Life had returned to a small order of normal, with the looming threat of the hanyo known as Naraku banished to the wasteland's the Shikon priestess now rightfully in possession of the jewel. Threats for man kinds safety was no longer an issue.

Kagome looked down at the villagers as they rushed around a small smile painted on her lips. Perched on a grassy knoll a basket of herbs and flowers lay all but forgotten at her side. This was her life since the finale battle, simple life of the village priestess. Protecting those from the threats of the rogue demons that for some reason still sought out the power of the jewel. "Gome...Gome!" The sound of a child caused her head to turn and a brighter smile to spread across her mouth. A child no older than three ran towards her, her hair a beautiful blend of chocolate brown and silver streaks. Bright golden eyes that matched her father's to a the 't'

"Kimiko, you shouldn't be out here! The storm is moving in and your mama and papa will be mad if you catch a cold." The older woman scolded lightly to the young girl whom just pouted and kicked at the ground. "But Gome...papa sent me here to get ya fer dinna!" The girl known as Kimiko exclaimed. Kimiko was the the perfect blend of her parents, Inu-yasha and Kikyo had settled down after the battle and mated per Inu standards. The mystery behind her living on her own once more still escaped them all. But for the time being they were all happy. Kagome had long ago come with terms that her childhood crush would only be that, a crush. In fact she was the one that relieved the elder priestess of her duties and allowed her the freedom of marriage and children. A loud crash of thunder caused the girl to stir herself back into reality, picking up the forgotten basket in one hand and extending her free one to the child they made their way back towards the hut.

The mud flap opened to reveal a heavily pregnant woman waddling over to the pot of cooking stew. A half sleeping Inu leaning up against the far wall. "Papa!" The child wailed loudly before springing on the male, causing a low grunt to fill the air. Two women shook their heads at the duo. Kagome going over and shushing the woman away. Demanding that she rest and not move so much so close to her delivery date. Scooping out four bowl fulls and passing them out to each before they prayed and dug in. The sounds of laughter and small bickering filled the air as the rain started to come down.

Yet unbeknownst to the small misshapen family the well in the middle of the forest glowed to life once more. Yet instead of the claiming blue hue it was violent flash of red and white, cracking of thunder drowned out the sounds of pain. Who laid at the bottom of the well and what would it spell out for Kagomes future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is another instalment**

 **Not sure exactly who I want as my main pairings**

 **Your input will be noted!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Enter the nin**

A different world and a different time were ninja were real and ruled the world. A place soaked in blood of the fallen, don't be fooled by the green grass and trees that grew towards the skies. This place was hell on earth and everyone was trying to make it their own.

But the current moment there was no time for idle thoughts. Two great figures were in a standoff with one another. Two great nin's on two very different paths of life. The first was taller than the second if only by an inch or so. His black hair cut short and spiked up, the headband he wore showing his alliance to a certain village was placed on the side in a cockeyed fashion. There was no mistaking this one as the famed 'Demon of the mist'. The other nin with his silver hair brushing up to the side, defying the laws of gravity was none other than Kakashi the copy nin. They had been locked in battle with one another with a clear victor between them not clear. Yet it seemed the fates had a different idea for the duo. The sky cracked open and out shot a light to wrap both it's victims up in, it happened faster than the eye could blink. One moment they stood ready to kill one another and then the next, poof gone. Leaving three confused students in their wake.

When the light faded away the body of Kakashi laid at the bottom of the bone eaters well while his opponent got a rougher treatment and wound up in the God's tree limbs. Both knocked out cold and unaware of their current era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **Here is another chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Zabuza**

The rain had patterned off when Kagome left the happy family to their rest. The priestess moved across the trails that led to the forest and the famed God tree and the bone eaters well. It had become a nightly ritual for the girl. To seek the wisdom the ancient tree held, a little reminder of a home no longer accessible. Soon fields gave way to trees and lush foliage, the leaves still green for a few more weeks before fall would settle over the village. Humming gently the girl made her way to the tree only to stumble upon seeing a giant sword embedded in the wet earth a few yards from the tree. "What the fuck" the curse slipping from her mouth without hesitation. Hanging out with foul mouth hanyo had taken its toll on her language skills. Slowly her eyes raised from the sword to the sound of a breaking branch. Watching as a body came crashing down to the forest floor. Eyes blinked in an owlish fashion, casting a glance from body to tree and back again. This continued on for a few moments before her mind snapped back to an individual that was hurt. Tentatively, the woman made her way over to inspect the male. His breathing was shallow and there were cuts along his exposed back, gentle hands roamed his back looking for broken bones. To wrapped up in her musing the girl didn't notice the rousing male. His split second reaction or the fact he moved faster than any demon she had seen. His large hand wrapped around her throat, switching their positions in a flash, her back pressing into the soft earth as he moved on top. "Bitch" Kagome internally groaned at the deep tone, why did he have to sound like that!?


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews!**

 **You guys rock! Here goes another chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Beads**

Blue stared into brown eyes that seemed a tad bit crazed as the man squeezed tighter against her throat. Kagome gasped for a breath of air

as he slowly crushed her wind pipe. Legs and arms jerked under his weight, left hand wrapping around his wrist as her ki shimmered to the surface. Skin softly glowing in pink and lavender light as it found the dark energy in the being and gave a small zap to the hand. It was enough to cause a sharp in take of air from the nin and for his hand to retract off of the slender throat. The purity that reeked off of the girl had the missing nin's brows knit together. His hand smoked lightly as her chakara ate his own before it simmered out. The woman heaved to the side, gasping for air and berating herself for not being her damn bow and arrows with her.

"What kind of chakara was that"

His voice broke the silence that slowly began to fill the air around them. Kagome blinked back to the male, fear wrapping around her heart in its icy grip. Too many times had she felt that emotion before, too many times had it cost her something. An image of Shippo flashed across the mind and it made the ache that much more apparent. Slowly the girl began to stand but the movement caused Zabuza to turn his eyes from his numb hand to the woman. His masked face hid the devious smirk that played on his lips. He moved like water itself. Standing and taking a large step towards his prey. Quickening her pace to stand the priestess reached into her robes and gripped a set of beads. Another step forward caused her too take two back. They continued till her back was pressed up against the rough bark of a tree. A manic light shone in his eyes as he closed the space, his eyes barely registered the light that flew from the woman till it was around his neck.

"BACK BOY"

His mind went blank as he felt himself being drug down to the earth. The fuck was this shit?


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so amazing!**

 **I just wanna thank all my readers!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Chapter 5: Kakashi**

His prone form gave the girl a quick advantage of leaving the area, moving towards the well out of habit. Her breathing coming out in short pants before breaking the tree line and spotting the well. Hope filled her chest before the crushing reality slammed back into her. Stumbling to the wooden lip her eyes darted back towards the male's direction. In this moment she felt like a child again, fresh faced and naïve to the horrors of the world. She felt the demonic energy approach quickly. He broke the tree line with speed that out matched even Sesshomaru. Yet before she could utter the words of subjugation something sprung from the well itself. Blinking quickly Kagome barely made out the male figure as he stood Infront of her protectively. Eyes traced the fine silver strands of hair that stood in such an odd fashion to that of his clothing. Again it was strange even for the time traveling priestess.

Kakashi had woken up on dirt flooring and a clear sky above his head, he could barely recall how he ended up there. Or for that matter if Zabuza had been defeated. Standing up he began to dust himself off and make a plan of action. That was, of course, before he felt a very familiar chakra. Springing out he stood in the man's path blocking him from a woman?

"BACK BOY"

The shout sounded as the demon of the mist went crashing back down to the floor. Kakashi blinked his one visible eye at what had just occurred. "Well...isn't that something." He commented before slowly turning back towards the frightened girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys! Y'all rock!**

Chapter 6: Back boy

The copy nin rose a brow at what he had witnessed, little lost for words about the whole thing. Slowly he turned back to the woman and gave her his best friendly smile. It was obscured with his mask snuggly in place and his head band dropping down to cover his sharingan, the eye crease was the only give away along with his hands being shoved into his pockets. Body relaxed with slightly slouched shoulders, the male slowly began to speak with the girl. "Hello, mind if I ask how you managed to do that?" His curiosity about the whole incident peeked. Kagome relaxes slightly with the new male, the bloodlust that rolled off of him was nothing near as foul as the other guys whom at the moment was groaning as he tried to stand back up. "It's a... subjugation necklace infused with my ki. Who are you?" Kagome decided that it would be easier to answer a question and slowly counter with one of her own. Kakashi thought about the word she used ki...was it like chakra? It was an amazing talent to infuse an item permanently with chakra, he would have to know her secret. "Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Hatake Kakashi" A small nod of the head was the only bow she would receive. "Higurashi Kagome" returning the head nod to him her body relaxed enough to release the death grip she had on the wells lip.

"Tell me Kagome" withholding a groan at his own voice. What the hell was it with these strange men and the way they sounded! "Where are we? Your clothing is quiet strange" he spoke with a bit of humor. Kagome glanced down at her own garb, it was the simple priestess robes but instead of the red that Kikyo still wore, hers were a dark blue. "You know I could say the same about your own clothing Kakashi. You are in warring States era of Japan. Edo is the village a few miles from here." At his confusion the priestess took a sharp in take of air. "God's your not from this era are you...not even of this world." Her tone caused him concern as his mind tried to process what she had stated. Japan...what the hell was that? He knew of his own home and the villages it was split into, where and what caused this. At least they understood one another. So maybe this Japan was with in his own home. It all caused a headache too form between his nose and eyes.

Zabuza lay there looking up at the stars as he over heard their conversation, so this wasn't some sorta horrible dream. They had indeed been ripped from their home land. He had to find the source of the power, claim it for his own needs. But first he could use the female for his own needs, her power over chakra was amazing and he could use it. Needed the information she seemed to carry. Slowly the male sat up causing their attention to return to him, with these stupid beads around his neck there was no way to attack them. He'd have to play nice for now.

"Girl, remove these blasted things from my neck so I can remove his head from his shoulders."

Kagome blinked looking back and forth between the two. It was apparent they had been in the middle of a fight before the God's steppes in and fucked things up. "Back boy" another slam to the ground, his groan was muffled by a few choice words. "How about we return to my hut for the night and figure out how to get you two back. You don't belong in this place." Kakashi nodded in agreement before turning to follow the strange female. Calling to Zabuza softly "When your done you are more then welcome to come. You might not want to stay out too late. The demons in the forest might eat you." Kagome stated while finding a comfortable pace back to her home. Mind drifting to this new problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood there blinking at the smoking spot with teacher and enemy had stood but moments ago. None could understand what had just happened, not even the bridge builder could come up with anything. Was it some kind of technique Kakashi had mastered and never told them? Was it Zabuza that managed this?

"Oh man, oh man, oh man the old man Hokage is gonna kill us for letting Kakashi-sensei vanish into then air."

Naruto freaked out and began to ramble on and on about the Hokage sending them back to the academy or worse finishing the team and they would never become chunin. Sakura on the other hand slowly made her way towards the smoking spot, stopping at the edge of the charred floor. "Sasuke, what do you make of this?" The heir raised a brow before hitting the blonde upside the head to make his rambling stop. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" The blonde shouted and soon they began their own argument making the pink hair girl wonder at them.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour had slipped by as the trio sat in an unsettling silence inside of the hut. Zabuza had unwillingly gone after the pair only after he retrieved Kubikiribōchō. It laid beside him innocently reflecting the flames of the fire burning in the hearth. His back resting against the wall with one leg out stretched and the other bent at an angle. "Woman" his voice broke the silence. "Remove..."

"It's Kagome; no I will not remove the beads they keep your ass from killing everyone in this village." Came her calm reply while sipping her tea. Kakashi glanced up from his infamous orange book too look at the demon of the mist. He had been trying in vain to get the beads off, Kakashi found it amusing. Zabuza on the other hand growled his displeasure at being controlled like a dog. "I might know someone who can have some knowledge on what's happened and why you are here and how to get you back." She finally managed to say it was a long shot but worth the effort. If only to get the one drowning in blood lust away from her. His ki was wrapping around the room and it was causing her to shove her own ki down so she didn't purify him were he sat. Even though it wasn't a bad idea. "Kagome, you don't seem so shaken up about this whole situation." Kakashi stated while placing the book back into the pocket of his flak jacket.

"It's a long story, and I am sure tomorrow you will see more then just a few things that need explanation. For now let us retire." Slowly rising the girl moved into the back room, shuffling around and grunting slightly. Moving back she placed bedding beside the silver haired devil before dropping Zabuza's on too his person. A small smirk of satisfaction crossed her mouth at his grunt. Bidding them good night she slipped back to her own bed. Snuggling into the blanket with a heavy mind. What would morning bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews and support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I'd love to hear your ideas as well!**

 **Chapter 9: Morning**

By the time Kagome woke the moon was still in the sky, she shuffled her things back in place before gathering bathing supplies and clothing. Mindful this time to take her bow and quiver the priestess quickly scurried around the two males whom looked as though they hadn't moved at all during the night. Yet somewhere deep inside her, she knew they were very aware of her current state. Slipping past them and into the night she was still consumed with the current situation.

An hour ticked away and then another before Kakashi stood up from his spot, getting a bit concerned for their hostess. She had risen earlier than what he would of expected. Then again this place was strange to him. Zabuza slowly stood as well, brandishing his weapon upon his back. They exited the hut and glances around. The sky was painted in vivid colors of orange and pink with small brush strokes of violet. The air was crisper and cleaner than that of home, things felt vastly different. " Kakashi, when we return I will slaughter you and the rest of the hidden leaf village." Came the calm voice it tickled the copy nin slightly at his over confidence. Before he could reply Kagome broke the tree line, her smile was warm to the both of them. Something Zabuza found odd considering he tried to kill her. Kagome bounded towards the pair, dressed in a pristine white short sleeved yukata top with a blue and yellow obi tied around the waist. Legs covered in a black skin tight leggings that ended at the knee. Black hair was pinned up and out of the face by placing it in a high tail that trailed down her back. To complete the outfit her feet were wrapped in finely crafted leather boots.

"Morning, I have a few things to do in the village before we can head..."

But her sentence was cut short when a silver and red blurr jumped in front of her. A menacing growl filled the air. "Who the fuck are you! And what do you want with Kagome!" Inu-yasha the bearer of horrible timing. "Does he have dog ears on top his head" Kakashi questioned as Zabuza cracked his neck eager for a fight. "Who the fuck cares...probably got a tail too. Looks like a mutt...kinda smells like one too!" Came the calm reply from the missing nin. "Who the fuck you calling a mutt ya over grown weasel" Kagome sighed softly and stepped between them considering they began to toss insults at one another they had closed quiet a bit of distance. Kagome soon found herself wedged between an angry half demon and a half naked man.

" Are you friends of Kagome?"

A soft voice brought Kakashi's attention from the idiots screaming at one another to the woman that waddled to his side. He blinked a fee times to make sure he was seeing things correctly before speaking. "No" was his short reply. Kikyo nodded in understanding while watching the trio.

"SIT BACK"

Birds took to the sky at the loud sound of two bodies hitting the ground. And that's when the Shikon Miko and the copy nin realized that this adventure would not be an easy one.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I am starting to love this story!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Chapter 10: Encounter**

In the middle of the field stood one upset priestess a very pregnant woman shaking her head at her mate. An amused Kakashi and a sulking Zabuza and Inu-yasha. It had take another half dozen or so sits and backs for the two too understand that enough was enough.

"They are not from your time Kagome? How utterly strange this is." Kikyo commented while rubbing her belly. "Indeed, I will be taking them to see Miroku and Sango the slayer village holds some knowledge maybe even lore about what might be going on. Besides I have to check on Sango and her own pregnancy." It wasn't lost on the new comers the change of tone the girl got when speaking about pregnancy.

"Like hell you're going with the likes of them...you don't know shit about them..." There was a look between the girls that shut the dog up. His ears laying flat against his head, arms folding against his chest. "Keh, whatever" Rolling her blue eyes Kagome turned towards Kikyo and began to speak about the village and if she went into labor Rin was more then capable of delivering the babe. With the half demon around there was little threat of an attack. Soon the trio were on the road out of the village silence following the group as the sun climbed into the sky.

Zabuza walked a little ways ahead of the rest not fully aware of where he was going but the lead suited him better. Kagome spoke with Kakashi about different things, learning things NJ from him the brute refused to answer. He spoke of ninja and chakra and the use of it. How there were many wars while she in turn spoke of demons and humans barely co-existing together. "How long till we reach this place?" Zabuza called back to them interrupting the conversation of prayer beads. He was beginning to tire of all the noise and slow pace. Could she not walk any faster! Kagome glanced up to the sky for a moment before speaking. "At least another days walk or so, less if we do not stop till the sunsets. Omph" the strangled sound came from her as she ran into his chest, pulling back and rubbing her nose before angry blue eyes flickered up to bored brown ones.

"The hell!" Exclaiming loudly, demanding an answer to his stop. He huffed before picking her up and over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes. If it wasn't for Kakashi's quick reaction time her arrows would of been left laying on the ground. "What's the big idea" her voice sounded odd as she hung off of him. Head lifting up to see Kakashi shouldering the quiver. "It's faster our way." Was the only reply she got as both of them vanished from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you guys go**

 **let me know what y'all think!**

 **Chapter 11: Kiss**

In and out of focus the trio moved from tree to tree like it was nothing. They had made up the distance from traditional walking. Well more like Zabuza and Kakashi had with Kagome dangling from the males shoulder, it had been sometime since she had felt this useless in years. Lifting her head up slightly to try and gather some kind of bearing, yet all she saw was a big blurr, how long has they been traveling? Squirming against his shoulder only earned her a rumble of a growl and his hand tightening on her ass. It had been resting there since he had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Sighing heavily the girl simply returned to hanging.

Kakashi eased beside him conversing softly with him before Kagome heard a grunt and soon found herself being shifted off of his shoulder and tossed to the silver haired man. Had there been time to scream Kagome would have, but she fit snuggly against him and the fact that she was slowing down. Slowly he placed her down on the ground. "I thought a rest would help, he will scout a head and double back." Came his reply as he moved to lean against a tree. "At this pace we should be there in no time" slowly the girl stretched to the sky. Back cracking slightly which caused a slight moan to escape the mouth. "How is it possible for you two to move that fast?"

"We channel our chakra to our feet, much the same as you used your own to secure the beads to Zabuza. Our chakra is uniquely ours and some blood lines hold special abilities that enhance it." Came his reply but he rose a brow at the giggle that escaped her mouth. "My ki is what binds those beads it's what makes priestess well a priestess. It's holy power... Here!" She stated while reaching into her yukata, Kakashi visible eye widened slightly thankfully the mask he wore covered the blush that began to dust his face. Kagome paid no mind to him as she pulled out another pair of beads. Reaching inside herself she pulled at her ki and let it soaked the beads. The pink light engulfed them and soon they flew out and around his neck. When the light died down the copy nin picked up the beads, eyeing them before he tried to pull them off. The electric current that sapped him caused his hand to drop the necklace. His eye stared down at his hand and felt the tingle, it was a strange feeling. Nothing like he had imagined. Glancing back to the girl he pushed off of the tree and closed the distance.

"You definitely are odd"

A smile slipped across her mouth at his statement, reaching up to the necklace having all the intentions of removing the necklace from him. Bending down to make it easier for the girl, but the fates had another idea and Zabuza came crashing down next to them. The sudden appearance caused Kagome to jump, lips crashing upon the masked lips of Kakashi. Eyes widened in shock, it took a few minutes for the mind to process what had happened. Horrified Kagome pushed him away and yelled the command causing both males to go crashing to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**:) thank you!**

 **Chapter 12: Boomerang**

There was stony silence between the three of them, no one dared to speak about the incident that occurred. All though Zabuza had a bone to pick with the fact that he had been reunited with the floor for an unknown reason. Kakashi fiddled with the beads trying to figure out a way to approach the female about them and have them removed. Kagome walked ahead of them, face still bright red in embarrassment. This had been one hell of a trip so far.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Kagome screeched when Kakashi picked her up and tossed her back to Zabuza in the nick of time. Where Kagome had been walking a large weapon was hurled towards them. It sliced the air, cutting down trees until it angled itself and made its return. "Put me down!" Kagome seethes before the man grunted and plopped her back down.

"SANGO" She yelled out before the boomerang could come flying back at them. The must of come through the training grounds on the out skirts of the village. There was silence that greeted them but soon two figures could be seen coming from the broken path of trees. Zabuza tensed and Kakashi readied for a fight the only one that was not in battle mode was Kagome as she squealed before launching herself forward. Arms spread out wide to envelop the female carrying around the large boomerang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here is another chapter!**

 **Chapter 13: The past**

The woman identified as Sango smiled when she spotted her friend and all but ran towards the girl. The only thing truly stoping her was the large belly and the man at her side putting a comforting yet strong reminder grip on her arm. Miroku continued towards the group mindful the strangers with their friend. "Lady Kagome what a lovely surprise. Who are your friends!" The monk questioned once the women embraced and let go, Kagome gave the monk a hug before speaking. "This is Kakashi and Zabuza, they are the reason I have traveled so early to see you." The monk nodded respectfully to each before raising a brow at the Miko. It wasn't everyday that Kagome was lost on what to do.

"You see they kinda were brought here... And I am not sure if it was from the well or something else." At her statement her mind processed her rude behavior and introduced Miroku and Sango to them. They all conversed on the way back to the slayers village or, well all but Zabuza as he stood in silence. Reminding the married couple of a certain Lord of the West. The village was thriving once more with slayers and simple merchants. It warmed the mikos heart at seeing her friends home once more full of life. As the group walked by the people stopped and noticed the bubbly girl they owed their peace too. Slowly everyone started to bow down to the priestess. It caused the strange males to raise a brow at. The monk chuckled softly as he began to explain a little bit about their traveling companion.

"Lady Kagome is a special person, the carrier of the famous Shikon jewel and also the one that shattered it into million of shards." At their confused expression the monk continued on. "Long ago before any of us were born a great battle was taking place, a warrior priestess by the name of Midoriko had been battling a great evil and was slowly beginning to lose. So she made the greatest sacrifice to save the unknowing world. Trapping her soul and the soul of three demons inside of her heart, creating the Shikon it holds the great power and is rumored to have been able to grant a single wish. Years later the jewel was trusted to a priestess named Kikyo." The recognition that sparked in their eye was not lost on the monk. "Kikyo protected the jewel till she was brutally killed by a half demon disguised as her love Inu-yasha, and by your looks I have come to take it you have met the pair." Their nod was his cue to continue on. "Kikyo used the last of her strength to seal him to the God's tree and requested the jewel to be burned with her body. Fifty years past, and all thought the jewel was gone forever and then Lady Kagome is brought thru the well her body being the jewels vessel if you will."

"Miroku, why don't you go and make a fire in the hearth, Sango isn't feeling so well and I need to make a broth that will ease her fatigue...you know I told you from the last time not to let her throw it. She's going to over work herself and..." Kagome caught her words and shook her head before heading back into the hut. The monk sighed sadly but turned a cheery smile to the nin's. Telling them he would finish up the tale later he welcomed them to explore the village as he tended to his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**:)**

 **Chapter 14: Haku**

"Where do you think they went?" Naruto asked his team as the sat around the trees out side of the bridge makers home. They were all lost for words, silence cast over the group as each one thought about what to do. None aware of the nin hunched down on a low branch. The mask he wore was plain porcelain white with red swirl pattern where the mouth should be. The symbol of Kiri etched into the head. So his master had vanished with the famed copy nin. Haku vanished before the three noticed him, taking the new information with him.

'Master Zabuza'


	15. Chapter 15

**I promise I will speed up the next couple chapters!**

 **Chapter 15: Hotsprings**

The village was busy with life the sights were new to the nin's and they drank in the oddities they sold. No one batted an eye at the large sword Zabuza carried or the odd attire they wore. It was almost nice to be somewhat at ease in this place. Children ran around giggling or play fighting in the streets. Odd creatures roamed beside them, Kakashi vaguely recalled a conversation with Kagome about the creatures being demonic pets. They were related to normal cats in some kind of fashion. They continued on stopping so often to gaze at the finely crafted weapons too some of the paintings. By the time they had made rounds on the entire village the sun was sinking lower against the horizon.

Miroku leaned against the outside wall deep in meditation. But slowly he began to stir at their approach, reading their aura as it encroached on him. "I take it you wish to finish the story?" Only a nod from the silver haired man had the monk rising up and stating something about the got springs would be a good idea. Zabuza grunted his displeasure of being withheld information, yet he went along with the monk. Kakashi simply pulled his orange book out and continued to read till they reached the hot spring. Quickly three men sat in a large circle soaking up the heated mineral water.

"Speak monk"

Zabuza stated while removing the bandages from his face too reveal his face for the first time. Mouth set into a permanent scowl as he waited. Kakashi too removed his head band and mask, revealing the scar that ran down the left side of his face, over his eye yet it also revealed his own sharingan to the world. Zabuza tensed at seeing the red orb, it confirmed the rumors he had heard about this man.

"Ah were was I, that's right Lady Kagome had shattered the jewel. That's when her travels through this land with Inu-yasha and soon they met a fox kit named Shippo, me and then Sango. We joined together to defeat a common enemy known as Naraku. The half breed had been collecting the shards to gain the full power of the jewel and become a full demon. It was he that pinned the lovers against one another, slain Sango's family and cursed my own with a wind tunnel in my hand. Kagome was pushed past any limits a normal person had, she had her soul stolen from her; brainwashed and had her heart broken a million times by that stupid pup. Gave up her life in her time to make sure this one was safe. Defeated the monster with a single arrow when all of us failed. If anyone can help you get home it's Lady Kagome."

Kakashi sat there in silence absorbing the story that was spoken, filing the information away for the time being. Zabuza doing the same thing before lifting a hand to the beads around his neck. "Can you remove these blasted things!" His voice floated over to Miroku who chuckled softly but shook his head no. "No, only Kagome can...what ever you did to earn those beads I want no part of, the same goes for you as well Kakashi."


	16. Chapter 16

:) **yYou guys rock!**

 **Chapter 16: The end**

The next few days in the slayers village went by quickly as Kagome ran around collecting information, caring for Sango and the injured villagers that fell sick or Miroku's abilities were not strong enough to heal. The two men went about training with one another or helping the Miko with things and looking up on a way home. There had been little too no information on a way back and things began to look bleak. That was until they had a small break through!

Kagome clutched the scroll to her chest as she ran down the streets, avoiding people the best she could. "Kakashi! Zabuza!" Her voice halted the movement of the nin, each having a weapon drawn. The sun was beating down on them which forced them to remove their shirts. Bright blue eyes shinned with an unknown emotion. "I found it...I found it!" The exclamation had both nin's peeked as she unrolled the scroll and began to explain things too them. Her excitement was infectious and soon had Kakashi grinning and a small smile to form on Zabuza's face. Of course Kagome was lost on the rare show of a smile due to their masks but she couldn't help but feel giddy about the discovery. "We will have to do the ceremony tonight, its the only full moon we will have for another month. And so the trio set out to gather the needed materials.


	17. Chapter 17

**things are happening!**

 **Chapter 17: Beads**

"You all set?" A sweet voice called out to him, a small flutter in his chest made him blink a few times. It must of just been nervous energy for the ceremony. Turning around to face the strange girl that seemed to welcome them in with open arms. "Indeed, I want to thank you Kagome, for everything you have done for me." Kakashi stated while walking up to the girl, his one visible eye looking down at her. Again there was a flutter in his chest. "It's not a problem! Oh and before I forget." A hand reached up to his beads, pumping in a small amount of her ki into the beads. They glowed once more before settling back down again as if nothing happened. "There you go the seal is released now they are just beads...take them with you so you can remember this time." A smile still stuck on her lips the woman moved from the silver haired male towards the monk. He leaned against a tree and watched them interact with one another. That was till the monk grew bold and caressed her ass. Kakashi swore he never saw Kagome move a muscle but the monk was knocked to the ground a nice red hand print across his cheek. A livid priestess stomping off into the direction Zabuza had gone off too.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18: Beads 2**

Stomping through the forest the female muttered about perverted monks and the fact he was never going to change. During her angry raving and ranting the girl didn't see the tree root that gnarled itself. It caught her foot in mid step and caused the girl to flail around like a moron for a moment before crashing to the floor. "Graceful" a deep voice called out to the girl, causing her head to snap up and glare at the male leaning against the tree. He looked perfectly at ease, it made her even more upset then she had previously had been.

"Back"

The command triggered the necklace which slammed the male down to the ground. Yeah that made her feel better!


	19. Chapter 19

**ok guys what do you think...**

 **Chapter 19: Flowers**

After the male peeled himself from the dirt he grunted his displeasure at being brought down by a mere female. The killing intent rolled off of him in waves and caused her to shiver under his murderous stare. Yet it didn't hold the same amount of emotion as it did when they first met. "And to think I was coming out here to take that thing off of you!" She stated while picking herself up from the dirt, dusting herself off and noting a new stain on the white yukata. Zabuza picked up the key word she had stated. 'Was' she was going to remove those blasted beads from his person. The nin stood and and used his body flicker technique to appear before Kagome. The height difference between the two was defined as Kagome craned her head up to look at the man. Eyes narrowed down at the woman who subconsciously took a step backwards and pinning her to the tree as he closed the distance. His body pressed into her own as he bent his head down.

"Woman do not test my patience is very thin with you."

His head dipped lower towards her face, nose picking up the scent of flowers coming off of her skin. For a moment time seemed to stand still and there was nothing but that scent. Ripping himself away the man grunted before vanishing from sight. Kagomes chest heaved as she took in air, never noticing when she started to hold her own breath. This would indeed be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yall know Everytime I think I am failing at this story**

 **I get an amazing review and it spurrs me on!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 20: Charred**

Night had finally crept on the village the moon high in the sky and the stars scattered like diamonds. A little ways from the sleeping people five people stood in a circle a fire burning in the center. Kagome had released the spell on Zabuza's beads right before they had gathered. Miroku kissed Sango on the head before joining the miko at the head of the circle. They had everything done all they had left was using their own ki to recreate the rip and send them home. Slowly they become in sync with one another. Eyes closed and breathing matched equally, hands raised in the traditional prayer. Index fingers extended to the sky, touching lightly as the rest of the fingers interlocked. They began to chant their ki reacting to the words and bubbling to the surface. Soon Kagome was bathed in a blinding pink light while the monk was washed in purple some how not as brightly as the woman.

The sky cracked with thunder as the wind began to kick up but yet the duo continued on with the prayer. Their words blurring together as the winds and thunder kicked up, magic danced against the skin pricking the hairs lightly. And right before the pair finished off the prayer two lights fell from the sky. It encased Kakashi and Zabuza with a final word her ki reached out to the light and activated the old magic of the land. Sango covered her eyes as the light s began to be blinding. The smell of ozone thick in the air before a loud clap of thunder echoed across the land. Slowly the light died down, Sango blinked to adjust to the darkness.

Two empty charred spots remained were the mysterious men had stood. Eyes danced around the grass before lifting to see her exhausted husband, the corner of her mouth lifted up in a smile but when she scanned for her friend the only thing to greet her was an empty charred spot.

"Kagome!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hmmm!**

 **I am an idiot and posted the wrong chapter! Thank you** Gooberdee **for point that out!**

 **Chapter 21: New encounter**

The three members of team seven stood on the outer edge of the city. They had completed their mission and dispatched the thug known as Gato. It took team work and trusting in their own abilities with out their teacher present. They took their payment and bid them all good bye as they made their way back home. Silence rang out in the air and it seemed louder then a conversation would of been. All seemed normal till a loud growling sound caused Sasuke and Sakura to turn too their companion and scowl at his stomach. "It wasn't me I swear guys!" He threw his hands up into the air and gave a nervous chuckle. The sound rumbled once again and this time Naruto pointed to the darkening clouds over head. "What is that" he spoke in an almost awe tone, watching at the clouds swirled with an unknown energy. The three teenagers tensed and froze to their spots as the clouds opened up and down cast a pink light. They shielded their eyes from the brightness, bracing against the torrent winds that came with it. The blast lasted a few minutes before it faded away. Team seven blinked and lowered their arms, glancing at one another before they bolted to the spot the light had come from.

Kagome laid unresponsive on the forest floor her yukata and pants burnt in some parts. Her energy was almost depleted and breathing coming out in short pants. That was how they found her, laying there on the forest floor like a broken porcelain doll. "Whoa" came Naruto's reply as he slowed down, mindful of the danger that could be present with this strange girl. His teammates had the same notion as they pulled out their own weapons. Surrounding the girl who started to stir, blue eyes opening up to the world only to see blurry images.

"Fuck" was the only term uttered before she passed out once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**short chapter!**

 **Chapter 22: Returning**

Kakashi bolted straight up from his place on the ground, he looked around for the priestess but was slightly disappointed when she was no where to be found. Kagome was back in her own time and he was hopefully back in his. Groaning softly he pulled himself up and began to dust himself off. He would have to head back and speak with the Hokage about what had happened and check up on his own team. Surely they had taken care of the rest once he had vanished into thin air. Glancing around one last time he vanished in a whirl of leaf's. Never noticing the masked figure hidden in the trees it's body molding with the shadows of midday. It's red eyes glowing with unknown intention.


	23. Chapter 23

**:) hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 23: Reunited**

Haku jumped from tree to tree tracking down the strange energy he had felt shake the small village. He had replaced his mask and hunters attire for that of a sleeveless kimono that was as pink as the cherry blossoms with pale red trimming, bound at the waist with simple white obi. His beautiful hair was flowing in the breeze as he searched as long and hard. His day had been turned upside down since the disappearance of Master Zabuza. His chocolate colored eye's flickered over the terrain. Nothing, not even a trace of the nin...maybe he should give up on looking.

Haku sighed softly before jumping down to the ground, his feet leading him down a well worn path. Too busy in his musing he failed to notice a figure dangling from a tree till a groan greeted his ears. "Huh" he spoke before glancing up, his chest tightened slightly. "Master Zabuza!" He exclaimed before channelling his chakra into his feet and running up the tree too help the larger male. Zabuza opened his eye to glance around, noting that the ground was above him. It took a moment for his brain to process the fact he was in a tree once again. But a voice broke his thoughts. A voice he had known for a long time. "Haku" he greeted with a grunt as he allowed the boy to help him up onto his feet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Twist**

Why was it so warm? Why was their such a loud ringing in the ears? Eyes fluttered open briefly, catching the night sky and the small glow of a fire. That couldn't be the reason for all the warmth. Gaining the strength to open them once again and actually take a look around her. There was a girl hovering over her in deep concentration, hands glowing green above her chest. It caused the girl to shift slightly it was enough to draw the attention of everyone around them. Naruto blinked as he approached the girl, his head tilting to the side before a bright smile crossed his mouth. "Hi!" Kagome blinked while looking at the blonde, the smile stretched his face in sheer joy. The miko took note off the whisker marking on the side of his face. Sasuke huffed before crossing his arms over his chest to stand next to the dope. Her eyes closed again this time she struggled too open them when she looked at the blonde boy all she saw was a shadow behind him. It flickered to an image of a snarling fox with its nine tales standing on end, the aura was murderous and tainted. "Shippo?" She called out before losing herself into the darkness of unconsciousness


	25. Chapter 25

**hmmm! Like always I wanna thank you all for reading!**

 **Chapter 25: Hokage**

Sakura slouched backwards, exhausted with the amount of chakra she used in healing the woman. It was very strange her own chakra was locked deep down inside of her, and another energy replaced it. It felt like purity...innocence and it made Sakura almost envy that. Such a strange woman indeed. "Hey Sakura why don't you rest a little bit...we will be heading out soon and all." The concern in Naruto's voice had her glancing up at the boy. They would need to get back to the Hokage quickly and relay the message of the mission as well as the strange woman that came barely out of the sky.

She didn't know when it happened or how long she had been out before Naruto began to nudge her awake. "Come on Sakura we gotta go" teal eyes blinked awake before nodding and standing. Body feeling sluggish with part of her chakra still not fully restored. Stretching out she took note of Sasuke already gone, probably scouting ahead of them. Turning to Naruto he shouldered the larger female on his back. Both nodded simultaneously before both disappeared from sight. They traveled with little stops and soon reached the gates of their village a little before the sun had set. The pace they set could rival that of a chunin or even a jonin.

Noting the guards the three of them stopped and stated they wish a conference with the Hokage, they could tell their eyes strayed to the black haired figure passed out on his back. After much yelling and arguing they had made it inside of the Hokage tower, Naruto not heeding the words of the others barged inside of the old man's office. "What's the big idea old man!" The blonde boy shouted but soon straightened up at the sight of familiar silver hair. "Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted bringing in the remaining members of team seven. Sakura sighing in relief and Sasuke just nodding to the older male.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well I thought I would answer a question one of my reviewers asked about.**

 **Amelia Cooke: To answer your question, I actually write them and post them as soon as I finish.**

 **As soon as an idea pops into my head I write it and post it!**

 **Chapter 26: The village hidden in the leaf's**

Kakashi had been in the Hokage's office for little over an hour relaying the tale of what had happened. At first the older male laughed at him, calling his imagination wild, it had to be retold a few times before he took him seriously. They talked about the strange land and the power that brought him there. About what it could mean for them and what trouble they might have. But their conversation was interrupted when the office door was slammed open and a certain blonde came in, loud as ever.

Kakashi turned his head when his name was called. "Yo!" He stated but his gaze caught the mass of black hair upon Naruto's shoulder. The familiar yukata burned and charred in certain spots. "K-kagome?" He stood from his chair and lifted the miko from the boy's back. Cradling her to his chest as he turned back to the older man. The emotion in his visible eye was nothing short of truth, hope and concern. Soon the Hokage Jumped into leader mode and began to give out orders. Kakashi was to take the girl to the infirmary and notify him as soon as she woke while the other three were to debrief him.

Kakashi nodded and vanished in as swirl of leaf's once more leaving his three students to deal with the old man and his questions. A verbal groan could be heard from inside his office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Hospital**

The sound of mechanical beeping was the first noise she had recognized almost instantly. The next was the harsh smell of disinfectant that filled the air, the small twinge of death that lingered there with it. A hospital was what her groggy mind concluded before her eyes opened up. The room was blindingly white that it hurt more than it should of, her head was bounding in a dull ache that started from the base of her skull and reached upward towards her eyes. Blinking slowly having her eyes adjust quickly to the harsh surroundings. "My fucking head" her mumbles words caused a chuckle to come from her right. Shooting a glance her eyes took in the form of Kakashi and that stupid book he keeps reading. "K-k-kakashi?" His name came out with slight hesitation. What on earth had happened? "Seems like you are more trouble than your worth Kagome." He teased lightly as he placed his book back in the flak jacket. Pushing himself off of the wall, walking towards the bed slowly placing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I must report that you woke up to the Hokage, I will return with him shortly. Genma here is assigned to watch you till our return." At her nod of understanding he vanished in a whirl of leaf's once more.

"I hate it when he does that!"

Genma twirled the sebon needle in his mouth opting not to speak to the strange woman. His job was to simply watch her, not start a conversation. Kagome glanced at the male directly infront of the bed, his relaxed posture matched his indifferent aura that seemed to flow smoothly around him. Kagome smiled brightly to him before closing her eyes and reaching for her own ki. The healing light was bright and warm as she caressed it softly. Slowly she began to pull it up the surface and began the process of healing herself the best she could. What ever the pink haired girl had done was wonderful but simply not enough.


	28. Chapter 28

**so I had an idea about splitting this up in four stories**

 **This one, one with straight Kakashi and Kagome and one with Zabuza and Kagome**

 **and finally a conclusion story? Or fit it all in this one? What do you guys think?**

 **Chapter 28: Cry**

"...and when we started on the way back to the village there was a light that came from the sky. We investigated once the light vanished and that's when we found her, she had almost no breath, no chakra...on the verge of dying on the forest floor. I used the healing jutsu to save her and we all agreed to bring her here." Sakura finished up the report, all three looking nervous as the Hokage sat there with fingers interlocked looking at them. He proceeded their report to that of Kakashi's and wondered what on earth was going on. "Very well, you three are dismissed go and enjoy your rest." With his permission they left the tower and split to their own homes. No sooner had they left Kakashi appeared before him with information the girl was awake. The old man huffed but stood none the less and made his way with the copy nin to the hospital.

Arriving at her room they entered with a small knock, the sight they saw was not what they had expected. Genma was sitting on the bed staring intently at Kagome, their legs folded in a traditional criss cross fashion. Blue stared into brown neither one of them blinking. "Genma" the Hokage spoke stepping further into the room. It caused the male to break eye contact and look at his leader and one of his friends.

"I win" Kagome cheered from behind him before peeking over his shoulder and looking at the two males. A cheery smile was offered to both of them. "Hello" Kagome greeted the older male, he reminded her of her own grandfather with the wise eyes and a gentle smile. There was no doubt this great man was a grandfather himself. "Hello there." he replied while walking up to her side. They began a conversation of how and what she was, Kagome spoke of her powers and how they differed from the chakra they used even if they were very similar. The talk stretched out to the safety of the village and her temporary residence inside of it. He seemed like a fair man, granting her the kindness of a place to stay as well as a job at the hospital with her unique abilities to heal their men and women. At least till they found a way to send her back as well. Kagome agreed with ease, detecting no hidden agenda with the male. It seemed a bit odd to offer that much assistance to some stranger but Kagome was happy none the less. Bidding Genma and the Hokage a farewell her body sagged against the bed once more. "I'm surprised he welcomed you into the village so quickly." Kakashi spoke before taking a seat upon the bed, shifting back just enough to look at her. "He wouldn't be the leader if he was a fool." Came her smooth reply as she looked at the male, he shifted slightly allowing her to gaze at the beads hidden under his jacket it warmed her heart for an unknown reason that he had kept the beads on. Perhaps he had simply forgotten about them, that seemed like a better option.

"Get some rest Kagome I will return tomorrow and escort you around the city and show you the apartment the Hokage gave you." He spoke once more before standing and walking out the door. His life seeming a bit easier, heart a bit warmer than it was before.

Once the room fell silent and she was certain Kakashi was long gone the first set to tears came down her cheeks. The shattering of her heart sounded loudly in her ears. Shifting to clutch the pillow her head buried itself into it as the crying became more profound. Shoulders shaking as a sob tore it's way out and into the pillow. She didn't get to say goodbye.


	29. Chapter 29

**hmmm genma getting a bit close?**

 **Chapter 29: Meeting them**

The crying lasted most of the night as the girl tried in vein to stifle the sounds of it. A few nurses stopped themselves from entering the room, their own hearts breaking at the sound of it. They didn't know her story they didn't know anything about the girl that came in with Kakashi, they only knew what heartbreak was and this girl was experiencing it. Soon the crying faded away to dry sniffles and soon nothing at all. A nurse knocked on the door and entered slowly, the sight broke her heart even more. The girl was curled around a pillow her hair tossed and tangled; strands sticking to the dried tear stained cheek. Slowly making her rounds and making sure to note that her body was responding well with the fluids they pumped her full off. Silently she slipped back out the door and wondered what had broken this ones heart.

Morning came too soon for the girl, waking up with messed up hair and red puffy eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Sliding back the covers and slipping off to the adjoining bathroom to try and freshen up a bit. Not really wanting to face the world looking like a hot mess. Spotting a fresh set of clothes on the sink she blinked slightly, maybe one of the nurses or even Kakashi had dropped it off. The fact that someone could of seen her in that state made her feel worse. Pushing the thought from her mind the woman turned on the water and stepped into the shower, the water was warm and it relaxed the sore muscles. The soap and shampoo was nothing fantastic the typical generic kind with no scent. She didn't know how long she had been in their but a knock sounding at the bathroom door caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Kagome?"

The voice was low in tone and all male, shivers raced down the back before she composed herself. "I'll be right out!" She stated while shut the water off, grabbed a towel and began to dry off the towel was scratchy against the skin. But it would do the job. Once her body was dried and her hair wrapped up in a towel hat she plucked the clothes up and dressed quickly. The qipao was white without sleeves a golden zipper and swirl pattern that traced the ends and sides. A pair of black bicycle shorts that clung to her legs and showed how toned they truly were. Taking her hair out of the towel she walked out of the room and greeted the male. Genma was propped up against the wall, left leg bent at the knee allowing his foot to rest fleshly with the wall. Arms crossed over his chest and the signature Senbon needle between his lips and teeth. Hearing the door open he glanced to the strange woman, taking in her form and clothing choice. There was nothing wrong with looking he had to keep reminding himself that.

"Come on, Kakashi is training his team and asked me to take you too them."

Pushing off of the wall he tucked his hands into his pants and moved to the door, Kagome rolled her eyes as she plucked on her boots and scrambled to follow.

The air was crisp and clean but it didn't hold the quality of the past. But the girl simply shoved those thoughts away and picked up her pace to match his lazy gate. Civilian stopped to stare at the new girl, some of the women began to gossip while the shinobi just glanced before returning to their own business. Moving along the streets her eyes and mind trying to take in as much as possible, remembering turns and names or was a bit overwhelming. "Hn there they are!" He stated as they rounded another corner, the streets opening up a bit more than before. Her attention was brought to the three kids in the middle of the street. One girl and two boy's the girl and a blonde haired boy were arguing with one another about something. Genma groaned softly and looked around for their 'teacher' not spotting the man, coughing gently he captured their attention as they came upon them.

"Kagome meet team seven, they're the ones that brought you here." Kagome blinked in surprise they were so young. "Hello" her voice came out softly before bowing slightly to them. "How are you feeling! Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki and imma be the next Hokage, believe it." The exuberant blonde stated with a large smile. "Like that will ever happen dope" Sasuke stated while walking up closer. " My name is Sakura and that's Sasuke. I'm glad you are feeling better." The pink haired girl stated while returning the bow. Kagome chuckled at their antics once the introduction's were concluded and Naruto's temper was raging from being called a dope by his rival.


	30. Chapter 30

**hey...my bad guys I uploaded the wrong one**

 **I'm exhausted..my bad!**

 **Chapter 30: Ramen**

"Alright Kagome, I have to head back to the tower for my shift. I'm sure Kakashi will show up eventually." With a nod of his head he flickered out of sight leaving the girl with the kids. Blue eyes turned towards the three bickering and chuckled softly. Sakura and Naruto seemed to be in a yelling match as Sasuke scoffed at them. Everything seemed fine that was until a kunia came slicing through the air, sliding to close to her face and embedding itself into the ground right in front of the bickering duo. "Huh" came Naruto's intelligent response before looking past Kagome. A figure stood on the roof looking down on them. "What have we talked about before" Kakashi didn't give them a chance to speak before jumping down and continuing on. "Always be aware of your surrounding's, if you don't then someone will get hurt." His tone although light held the gravity of his words. The three spoke in unison of their understanding.

"Right, so I am sure you have all be introduced to Kagome" another nod had him continuing to speak. "Alright today we will be showing Kagome around the village and getting her situated here the Hokage has given her citizenship and a job already. Don't give me that look when he wants the Hokage can move quickly. Let's go" he finished up before turning around and walking away his trusty book already out and opened.

"Ne, Kagome tell us about yourself!" Naruto asked as the three surrounded her. "Well I am not from here if that wasn't obvious before, I am twenty five years old I am trained with a bow and katana." She stated while thinking to herself that no one really asked her about herself. "What about all of you?" The start of the conversation started as each took turns talking well besides the brooding heir as he simply listened to them with boredom. Sakura complimented her on how long her hair was and asked how she kept it looking so soft. Naruto asked her if she knew how to fight and about her strange chakra. Kagome went into the explanation of ki being holy powers and that she never heard of chakra before.

They walked and chatted happily around the village stopping every now and then too talk with people and introduced them to Kagome. They showed her the academy and explained the need for it, the market and soon the famous ramen shop. Naruto got excited at the prospect of eating the noodle's. "Come on Kakashi-sensei you owe us for leaving in the middle of our first mission." Came Naruto's voice, their teacher simply turned back towards the four and sighed knowing the kid would wipe him clean. But they had down a decent job on their own. Nodding his consent he watched in amusement as Naruto cheered and dragged Kagome with him into the shop.

Kagome watched with amusement as Naruto and Sasuke got into an eating completion. Comparing the boys hunger for the noodle's to that of Inu-yasha very own. Sakura looked on in disgust as Kakashi took the opportunity to down his own bowl and replace the mask before and of them knew it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so I made a mistake with my last chapter and it's been fixed!**

 **Thank you for bringing it to my attention!**

 **Chapter 31: Laughter**

Bowls piled up between the two boy's as the rested watched to see who would win. Kagome and Sakura took bets on which one, Kagome rooting for Naruto while Sakura rooted for her crush. Kakashi just groaned at the stacked bowls wondering exactly how much this was going to cost him.

The girls held their breath as a pair of chop sticks slammed on to the table. Sasuke lurched forward and groaned at the pain in his belly. He lost, there was no doubt about that one as the dweeb continued on with his fifteenth bowl. Grinning like a fool as he sighed in contentment. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" He called out with a giggle, high fiving Kagome before settling down in his seat. A round of laughter echoed loudly in the ramen shop.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Spies**

After paying the bill they all left the ramen shop and continued exploring the village. They all seemed to be getting along well enough. Kagome explained more about herself and the ki she possessed.

"Hey billboard brow"

A voice called out from behind them causing everyone to turn their heads to see four more people approach the group. Once again the boys out numbered the girls. "Ino pig" Sakura countered with a smug expression. Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded a greeting to Asume and his students. "Kagome, this is Asume and his team" he began causing the girls to stop for a moment in their heated argument. "Ino, choji and Shikamaru. Everyone this is Kagome"

Zabuza sat in his chair over looking plans he had created to over throw Kiri. He had been more of an ass since his return from the strange land. His mind straying to thoughts of a blue eyed woman who defied him at every turn. Hands played with the beads wrapped around his wrist as Haku appeared in front of him.

"Sir, there have been reports of a strange girl that has appeared she is in the hidden leaf village with the copy nin."

His interest was peeked. "You have a point Haku?" The male nodded. "The spies have stated she has blue eyes and a strange chakra. His attention was grabbed...somehow the little slip of a girl had followed them home. A cruel smile slipped across his mouth as he stood up.

"I think it's time for a trip!"


	33. Chapter 33

**ol the next chapter will be a time skip!**

 **Chapter 33: Ki**

Three adults stood around in an open field as six genin ran through drills. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The day had been filled with laughter and arguments, exploring the city and finding her new home within the walls. Kagome settled on the grass, Asume and Kakashi busy playing teacher gave her the time to hone her own skills. Criss crossing her legs the miko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind blew against her face and there she found her center.

Deep inside there was a pulsating pink and lavender light. Stretching out a hand to grip a small portion of that warmth and comfort. Spreading it outward in waves, this is what brought her peace and calmed her fears. The power of a priestess. What she didn't know was that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the girl. No one said a word just stared as a soft pink light spread from her skin to surround her. Wrapping itself around her like a pink flame flickering with the blowing wind.

" Whoa so cool" was Naruto's response, it gained a nod of agreement from the rest of the group. Sasuke grunted before activating his sharingan and looked at Kagome. Trying to figure out what this power was, yet all he saw was her center glowing a bright white with tendrils of pink spreading out through her chakra paths. It was strange what was this woman. They stared the kids slowly approaching, taking to sitting and scooting just out of reach from the light. Amazed by the warmth it produced. Slowly blue eyes blinked open only to jump slightly at them all so close to her. "Can we touch it?" Someone asked and it caused her to glance at the silver haired man for her to nod a yes.

Small hands reached out and caressed the ki as it danced along their skin. It felt warm and safe like a mother's hug. Kagome chuckled at them and continued to show them. Asking if they wanted to hear a tale.

Zabuza had yet to leave the hide out, his body in disagreement on what to do. He craved the power she had, but knew a straight attack would not be in his favor. The girl was tricky and that was proven when she laid him out without even touching him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Soup**

Summer had slipped into fall and the village was full of wonderful smells and laughter. Kagome had settled into the place with ease. Work at the hospital had been running smoothly with joyful births and some heart breaking deaths. Kagome walked down the streets carrying a basket, weekly shopping getting done along with gift buying for the coming around holiday's. There had been almost no information about going back and with out someone else with ki there was no chance of recreating the ceremony. She was stuck here and that was something her heart had to accept. In the months she had been in the village she had learned about the people and the hate they carried for Naruto. Kakashi had been silent about the reason for a long time but the girl had finally gotten it out of him with the threat of a new set of beads. The tailed beast that resided inside of him was a monster that killed. It's bloodlust simmering on the surface of his aura. No wonder she mistook him for Shippo, the kid acted like a fox with all his pranks.

"Hey Kagome!"

The familiar voice floated over the crowd as a blonde and orange streak moved past them. He stopped just in front of her and smiled that Naruto smile. Wide and all white teeth, but under Kagomes keen eye she took note of his flushed cheeks and runny nose. "Naruto...were you playing out in the field last night?" She watched as he became nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Naruto you're gonna catch a nasty cold!" Scolding the boy lightly before turning him around, passing him the basket. They made their way through the market with Kagome picking up things to make a soup. Kakashi watched from the shadows as she made the boy laugh at something she had said. The few months that had past the silver haired man found himself spending more and more time with the girl. Sure they worked on finding her away home but then there were the late night chats, the dinners with Naruto and then with the rest of the team. He didn't know when she had fit herself snuggly into his heart, it just seemed like it happened.

"You know staring at her is kinda creepy"

The deep baritone and smell of cigarette smoke was familiar. "I could say the same too you about Kurenia." Came his short reply while making a side ways glance at the man, the blush staining his cheeks and nose had the short man smirking under the mask. "Come on Kakashi that's just not right." He chuckled while slapping his shoulder. They fell into compatible silence as they watched on for a few moments more. Then they simply vanishes when the girl turned around, no doubt finally picking up on their as she called it aura's.

"Hey Kagome...i don't feel so good"

Naruto stated while sniffling again it spurred the girl on ushering him down the street and on to her apartment. "How long have you felt bad for?" She asked as they shuffled along the wind kicking up bringing a slight chill to the air. "Don't know...awhile I guess." A shrug was given before he coughed loudly, causing mothers with their young ones to shifted away and sent nasty glares towards them. Blue eyes narrowed down on them while tucking the boy closer to her side.

By the time they got back to the apartment Naruto was hot with fever. Kagome had ushered him into a bath and then to the bed. Draping a rag over his head to help reduce the fever as much as possible. His sleep wasn't heavy but it was enough for the girl to start on the soup. That was how Kakashi found her once he slipped in through the window. It had started to become a routine, and it warmed his heart a bit at the trust she laid in him. "Smells good" he stated while shutting the window. "Have you been running them in the night Kakashi" her tone made him tense, slowly he turned to face the woman whom stopped chopping the veggies. "Not lately" was his nonchalance answer. Turning around the knife pointed threateningly at him, eyes narrowed down at the male whom raised his hands up in defense. They stayed like that for a few moments before the girl grunted and spun around, chopping once more. Exhaling the male took off his flak jacket and settled down in a chair. The air smelled of rich soup that warmed the soul from the smell. Something that stirred an emotion deep inside someone, unlocking fond memories and times of being better. It never failed that this girl was amazing.


	35. Chapter 35

**So I am not sure the main pairings... I am always leaning towards Kakashi and Kagome**

 **Or Zabuza and Kagome...both could work but again I am stuck...**

 **Chapter 35: Sleep**

Haru spied from a tree he was mindful to hide his chakra and keep low. It really amazed him at how dense the shinobi of Konoha were. Letting the enemy slip right in under their noses. The male smirked behind his mask as he watched the duo. Blinking in surprise as the woman turned on the male knife pointing at him as she talked about something. Words were exchanged before the woman turned back to her cooking and the nin took a seat in the chair. Curious.

Vanishing from his spot he moved out of the city and back towards Zabuza. What ever plan he had would soon get into motion and the plan called for the girl. He just hoped it all worked well, his vigilant watching had given him an eye opener on what the girl possessed. A power more dangerous than any before her. Zabuza waited in the forest his mind filled with possibility of power and taking control. There was just one tool he needed.

Scooping the soup out and into bowls she laid one out of Kakashi before moving into the bedroom and checking on Naruto. The boy had shifted during his sleep, curling deeply in the covers clutching the fabric for life. Pausing in the doorway just to watch him. There was sadness inside of the girls heart as she watched him. How many times had this happened to him? Being sick and alone? Being an outcast because of something he couldn't control. A decision his parents made to save him and thousands of people. Anger replaced the sadness, it was in that moment a vow was made to always care for him.

Sitting down at the table Kagome gave a stretch before slouching down. Blue met single black orb a small smile was given. That's what normally happens when they got together. It took a smile before they began to talk well into the night about everything. No topic was safe or the conversation never lagged. The talks moved from the table to the couch, Kagome curled between his legs her head on his stomach as they laughed. His fingers running against her scalp, feeling the silken strands of hair. When her weight shifted and breathing became even he sighed in contentment. Allowing sleep to claim him as well, telling himself this wouldn't continue. Yet knowing that it was one of the biggest lies he has told.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Flash**

Morning found the couple sleeping on the couch being watched by a curious Naruto. He had risen before the sun when the fever broke for what he hoped was the last time. His body aches and tummy growled in hunger. Slipping into the kitchen he took note of the mess still lingering, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of something happening to Kagome while he was too weak to do anything about it. Twirling around the shout was caught in his throat at the sight before him. Kakashi and Kagome sprawled out on the couch, her head resting on his chest while his hand was draped across her shoulders. It was truly the first time he seen his teacher so normal, so vulnerable! It made the kid grin from ear too ear and rushing around to grab the camera Kagome had stashed.

A bright flash had the pair jolting awake, another had them tumbling off of the couch and winding up in a very peculiar situation with Kakashi between her legs his weight being supported on his forearms on either side of her head. Another flash had Kakashi up and bolting after the blonde, the neighborhood waking up to the sound of manic laughter and shouts.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chaoter 37: Asume**

"Get back here Naruto!"

Kakashi growled out he was hell bent on getting that camera back no matter what the cost. But the blonde streak was just as fast as his father had been. The laughter echoing out warmed his heart even more. But the twerp would pay dearly for the pictures he took. Moving past civilians and other shinobi. All of them stopping for a moment to watch them a few shaking their heads and chuckling loudly.

Asume had been on the street that fateful morning and snatched the blonde haired boy up. Looking to see the irritated Kakashi stop just infront of him. A brow rose up at their shenanigans the cigarette burning between his lips. "What's going on?" He asked lifting the boy up by the back of his shirt. "Asume-sensei you can't let Kakashi-sensei have the camera...hell delete the photos" Taking the camera from the kid he flicked on the small screen and flipped

through the images. His eyes widen slightly before he set the boy down, Kakashi tensed at that look Asume had.

And like a flash both older males were gone from sight. Naruto smirked before sneezing again...maybe he should get back before he made his cold worse. Surely Kagome would look past this!

"DAMN IT ASUME"

Was the only thing heard throughout the village.


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys rock!**

So it was brought to my attention that I was misspelling names. My bad...wasn't proof reading before posting! I'll be taking the day to edit the mistakes!

 **Chapter 38: Photo**

The day had stretched till well in the night by the time Kakashi returned back to Kagome's house. Naruto already tucked away in bed with a full belly and a lecture that stretched all day long. Blinking Kagome tried to hold in her laughter at him, yet she was failing miserably. He was covered in mud and muck, it clung to him in patches across his face and hair. The body suit he wore was soaking wet and dropping on the floor. He didn't look happy at all as he tossed the camera at her, marching past her and into the bathroom the door slamming shut behind him. Laughter broke out as the water turned on, slowly flickering on. The image that greeted her made the laughter more boisterous and joyful.

The image was a selifie of Kurenia smiling her dual red eyes shinning in laughter. Behind her were three males, all dog piled on top of Kakashi as he reached out for the camera in vain. Kagome recognized the other two males as Asuma and Genma each of them smiling like fools covered in mud and muck as well. Sticks and things poking out of Genma's hair while Asume had a big chunk of mud that clung to his face. All that effort in getting back the camera, was it truly worth it? By the photo it had been.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok! This one feels kinda rushed so I might be taken down an tweaked!**

 **Chapter 39: Lime**

After the fit of laughter and the giggles that followed Kagome went in search of something the man could wear. Surely she had an extra large something he would fit into. Shuffling through a bag she had bought as gifts, pulling out a pair of pants the color of forest green it almost resembling the old school uniform color she wore. Plucking out the white shirt that went with it the girl moved to the bathroom and slipped the dry clothing for the wet ones. Thankfully he was smart enough to put them right beside the door so she only had to crack it open.

Kakashi shrugged himself clean of dirt and muck, having only the choice of Kagomes soaps and shampoos. At least they were not like the ones Sakura used, that girl smelt worse than the flower shop. No, Kagomes smelt like fresh cut grass and summer air all mixed into one. Scrubbing his scalp clean of shampoo he let the water run over his body. Right hand braced itself on the tiled wall, head bent down and eyes closed in thought. Without prompting images flashed before him. Kagome standing in the same spot washing her own body. That lushes raven hair sticking to the slightly tanned skin. He groaned softly before opening up his eyes, he had felt himself stir in need a desire too strong. Quickly he turned the warm water to cold and shook those heated images from his mind. Once he was back to normal or as close as he could get it the male exited the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry off with. His eyes scanning the small space for the wet and smiled clothing but only finding clean ones in their place. He sighed and shook his head a small smile twisting up his mouth.

The door to the bathroom opened and out rolled the steam. He took note of the strange woman bustling around the kitchen a plate of hot food sitting at his normal spot. "Gome" he called out using the nick name to fully catch her attention. Head lifted up in his direction and froze at what she saw. Hair damp and falling down from its normal style, his face free from mask and headband so her own eyes could take in the scar that ran down over his left eye. The mangekyo sharingan staring at her yet she felt as though it was reaching deeper inside of her more into her actual soul. The white shirt clung to his chest and stomach, the dampness the towel didn't dry soaked up by the shirt making it see through. The definition of his abs and pecks clearly shown even with out the shirt being wet the tight quality gave the impression. While the pants were snug around his hips but flowed loosely around the thighs and legs. But as those eyes took him in once again there was something she had missed. A necklace full of black and silver beads hung around his neck a few fangs breaking up the cycle of beads. It was the same necklace she had given him in the past. The subjection beads that mirrored Zabuza's own. He still wore them!

"Sit and eat while your clothing is being washed"

Parting herself on the back for making a complete sentence without stumbling like a moron. Turning back towards the sink to start back on the dishes that had stacked up. Hands reaching for a plate when his body pressed into the the line of her back. Hands coming down on either side, trapping her against the sink and himself. His head dipping down till his exposed lips touched the lobe of her ear.


	40. Chapter 40

**...yo I just had a case of de ja vu!... Holy crap**

 **Chapter 40: Closer**

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Neither one moving a muscle for different reasons. "Kakashi?" His name tumbled out of her mouth in a sweet little mummer. He suppressed a groan, wondering how else it could sound. "Yo" his trademark phrase slipping out next to the ear. Sending a shiver to unconsciously run down the spine, no doubt he felt it as well. "W-what are you doing?" Damn, there was a stumble. He chuckled, it sounded like a summer thunder storm. Deep and mystic the kind that rocked you down to the core. Tongue darted out to wet dried lips, the action wasn't lost on him. That moment there was only them, nothing mattered to him, the urge to defile that body was strong. How long had he dreamt about it? Too damn long. He had barely known her a day and he had already had vivid images of what she would look like writhing under him.

"Hopefully you"

His reply had a sharp in take of air hit the lungs and the plate that was in her hands dropped back into the sink. A pretty red blush stained the bridge of the nose, spreading across both cheeks. Spinning around in his arms seemed like an easier task then what it truly had been. His arms had literally trapped her in that spot, her abrupt movement caused the body to move against his own, ass pressing against the thin material of his pants. When she finally got to face him her breathing hitched again. He was so close, so impossibly close, his breath tickled across her skin and it was hard to think.

There was no more words to speak as his lips crashed upon her own. He marvelled at the softness of them. Taking complete advantage of the gasp she made to slip his tongue inside. Slowly coaching her own to respond to him, body pressing down upon the smaller one. God she tasted even better.


	41. Chapter 41

**ok so here is a little warning this chapter will be a bit graphic so did you wish not to read please skip to the last paragraph.**

 **I am not happy with the chapter I feel like I could of done it better.**

 **Chapter 41: lemonade**

The moment his tongue flickered across her own she was lost to him. Completely and utterly surrendered. Left arm lifted off of the counter to encircle her waist and push her impossibly closer to him while the other snaked it's way up the back to cup the base of the neck and head. The gentle kisses turned to more heated and demanding ones, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on the flesh for a moment before releasing it. Body shuddering at the feather light touch of her hands on his stomach and sides, the light bite of nails into skin from his nibbling. It stirred him awake, pressing that need against her, showing how much he wanted her. Finally he pulled away for a much needed air break, those blue eyes hazed over in need, a need he was more than willing to fulfill.

Hands roamed down hip bones and thighs, tracing over the swell of ass, fingers cupping the cheeks. In a swift movement he lifted her up, legs wrapping around his waist that stiffening member pressing itself into her, straining against the material of the pants. Walking backwards for a moment till the backs of the thighs bumped into the dinner table, his mind on eating something else. Turning and easing her down till that plump ass rested comfortably. He caught the way those eyes glanced at the door and were Naruto no doubted rested. Knowing the brat he would wake up and a very inappropriate time. Before he could place a seal around the room a soft pink light crept along the door. Kagome had already beat him too it.

Lips pressed back down on her own cutting off any protest that bubbles up in her throat, he refused to stop unless it was absolutely necessary. If she truly did not want his touch he would not force it upon that glorious body. A hand slipped under her shirt and cupped a breast, feeling the soft mound that fix into the palm of his hand. Thumb running over the nipple, pulling and flicking the nub till it was taunt. Turning to the other one knowing it needed the same treatment.

Kagome couldn't think, couldn't breathe with him so close. His attention on her was more than she could bear. Yet at the same time she wanted more, his hand was rough as he palmed her breast. It showed years of hard training, how skilled they were with what he was doing and what he did for a living. He broke the kiss to rip away her shirt, his head bending down and capturing a nipple in his heated mouth. Back arching as teeth gently bit and pulled at the nub. Sending little shocks of pleasure straight down to her womanhood. Lower belly tightening up, it felt like her body was on fire. Another article of clothing went flying, it was his shirt, his mouth moving to the other breast. Hands hooking themselves into the waist band of her pants and tugged them downward. His mouth releasing the breast, licking and kissing his way downward. Her hands in his hair caused him to briefly look up towards her. His hands stilled with her pants down to her ankles. Those blue eyes shone in excitement, lust and some fear. It was the fear that caused him to stop, his brain tried to process the emotion afraid he had over stepped his bounds. "It's...my... first..." The whisper had his ears straining to hear her, the blush of embarrassment coated her face. First? His brain finally picking up what she had said when her face turned away in shame. He stood up and brought her face back around to look at him.

"I can stop if you do not wish to continue"

She almost moaned at the sound of his voice laced over in sexual frustration but understanding. "It just...I don't know what to do..." He smiled at the awkwardness and innocence she displayed. "Don't worry" was his only response as he gave her lips a chasted kiss before he flung the pants on to the floor. Lips trailing down towards her stomach before he hooked her legs in his arms and shifted her to lay back against the table. Her fingers still tangled in his damp silver hair. Lips traces over her belly button before leaving a kiss there. His body shifting down so his knees rested on the floor. Lips brushing against her inner thighs, slowly going back and forth from one to the other, closing the distance till his mouth found her womanhood. That tongue of his darting out to taste her. His member constricting painfully in need, but he was being patient he wanted her to enjoy the first time. He laid kisses and licks around her entrance before his tongue delved inside of her. Hips arching up at the wet intrusion, her breathing hitched up at the feeling. Warm liquid pooled more into the lower

abdomen as his tongue darted in and out of her. That thumb of his seeking out the bundle of nerve's that would send her over the edge he was slowly building up. Nails dug into his scalp along with a moan from her throat. He took his time, thumb making small circles over that pearl as his tongue lapped up her juices. "Kakashi" she moaned as the pleasure exploded over her body, hips bucking up from the small orgasm. He simply smirked against her and cleaned her up.

Once her breathing returned to normal he stood up from between her legs and leaned over her, a single digit sliding in, pumping in and out, feeling the tightness of her core. Mouth sliding over the unattended breast as his fingers continued to work her back up. Soft moans and mewls escaped her mouth, her hand sliding from his hair and down his back and shoulder's. Hips jerking up trying to feel more of him, only to be rewarded with an added digit inside of herself. He stretched her even more with the added digit, thumb working that bundle of nerves till she was panting under him, back arching off the table as the heat built back up the orgasm only a few more pumps away. Her mind going hazy in want. But he didn't allow her the release she craved so badly. Instead he removed his fingers from inside her warmth, the groan caused him to chuckle as he shifted his pants down to reveal his member. Engorged with blood and eager for its own release. Blue eyes watched his face before they trailed down to his own man hood. Eyes widened slightly at the size of him, no way that would fit! He shifted his hips till the head brushed against her entrance.

Kakashi pressed his lips against her own and at the same time pushed himself into her, her scream of pain and pleasure being swallowed by his kiss. Tears sprung into her eyes and soon trailed down the cheeks. He stilled on top of her, lips breaking away from her own to kiss those tears away, he waited till he felt her hips buck up for him, and even then he moved slowly. He groaned into her skin, she was tight and warm and it took everything he had to simply not finish right there and then.

The night grew on with the sounds of their sex, he took her to a new kind of pleasure and enjoyed every moment of it. When the sun had risen in the sky it found a worn out couple in the shower, her back pressed into the tile wall Kakashi's head between her legs once more, his hand lifting the right leg up and over his shoulder to help support her weight, knowing her strength was all but gone.

Yet unknown to them two people stood in the shadows of the morning just outside the gates of the village. They had come for a certain blue eyed woman, Zabuza had waited long enough!


	42. Chapter 42

**have I thanked y'all lately? No!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! Love you all for the support you show for this story!**

 **Chapter 42: Attack**

The shower was cold by the time they actually got cleaned, she made sluggish movements as they dried off and dressed, thankfully there had been a break during their romp to transfer the laundry over to the dryer. He dressed quickly in the normal jonin attire, tying the head band back into place before fixing it over the eye and scar. The mask stretched back up over the bridge of the nose. He glanced at her, watching her start the dishes that should of been done the previous night. A swell of pride hit his chest at the memories. While she tended to the chores he slipped into the boys room and looked at his sprawled out form before yanking the covers off of his body. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and returned to the sweet oblivion of sleep. Sighing he picked the boy up by the back of the shirt and flickered from the room, pay back would be his!

Kagome grinned softly at a high pitched yell coming from somewhere in the city. No doubt from the genin that loved sleeping as much as he did ramen. Him and his teacher were already late in meeting the team. Kagome made quick work of the dishes and picked up her home before giving a good stretch. There was a dull ache between her legs, yet it felt wonderful at the same time. Grinning like a fool the girl made a game plan to take a nap and then go and get a few errands done before dinner.

That was before the sound of glass shattering caught her attention. A senbon embedding itself into the wall right behind her. "Huh" came her intelligent response before another followed after it this one hitting it's mark in the back of her neck. 'I can't move' her mind raced as her body became paralyzed, fear sneaking it's way into her heart as her ears picked up the sound of sandals padding closer to her.

"Hello Kagome-chan!"

The voice was bubbly and soft too young to be a fully grown man, yet to old to be a child. The figure bent down and a glimpse of white and red was wall she could see as the figure lifted as if she weighed nothing. "Master will be pleased!" He spoke before they both vanished from sight.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello peeps!**

 **Chapter 43: Taken**

Zabuza had gotten restless waiting for Haku to make his return with the new tool. He cracked his neck and swung Kubikiribōchō around his head. The muscles in his back bunching together as he swung it down at the tree in front of him. The blade slicing through it like it was hot butter, the sound of wood splintering off as the heavy top began to sway towards the right filled the air. It reached its peek before it gave way and crashed to the forest floor in twisted and broken branch's and leaves. They joined the others that lay around, a testament to the blades name as well as his own strength.

Haru appeared at his side with the woman like he had planned, his attention turning fully to the woman who didn't move. A testament too Haku's ability to not kill with his senbon needles. The male preened under Zabuza's keen eyes as he effortlessly removed the needle from the back of the neck. Kagome took in a sharp intake of air as feeling returned to her body. Head turning to see a pair of feet, slowly they rose up to a face she hadn't seen since returning him home. Eyes narrowed at that smug face before she slowly began to stand up. Knees shook slightly, the anger that rolled off of her was almost tangible.

"You son of a bitch"

Quickly lashing out with an open palm the hand sparking to life with the ki that had been building with in her. It made contact with the side of his face, snapping his neck to the side as the ki flares around the wrapping and burning it off. Haku stared in wonder at the sheer power the girl had exhibited, also at the stupidity of the action.


	44. Chapter 44

**you guys rock!**

 **Chapter 44: Air**

How many times in his life had he gotten hit before; the answer was not that many and even less by females. His brown eyes glowed with lust but not the kind Kagome experienced the night before. The smell of charred flesh filled the air as his head turned back towards the girl, mouth parting to reveal the shark like teeth. " See Haku, the power is unreal, nothing like it before."

A hand shit out to wrap fingers around her throat, giving it a good squeeze to cut off the air supply. Easily he lifted her up and off of her feet as she squirmed against his hold, her hands gripping his wrist a weak attempt to break free. Black spots exploring over her vision as he continued to choke her. Lungs burning for the sweet nectar that is air, funny how a bunch of chemical components was the soul reason you needed to live.

A few moments longer and her body went limp in his grasp, dropping her body back down to the ground be turned and began to walk away. It was Haku that brushed away her hair to see the color slowly returning to the face, mouth open as shallow pants squeaked themselves out. Hearing his master call for him the smaller male sighed and picked up the woman, pumping his legs full of chakra so he could catch up, they made their way back to Kiri.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Activate**

Somewhere during traveling the woman had regained consciousness, the feeling of wind whipping against her face caused her to simply groan and bury her face into the warmth. The chuckle could be felt rumbling through the chest, last the fabric and against her. Blinking slowly the girl angled her head up to view the one carrying her. The vibrant mask was the only thing that greeted her. "Hello Kagome-chan!" The voice was the same, images of it flashed across the mind, kidnapped...Zabuza. Anger flashes behind her eyes but before any action could be taken the voice spoke once again.

"I wouldn't do that Kagome-chan, Master Zabuza will do more damage than just a bruise on tour pretty little neck" he states while adjusting her in his arms, spotting the large figure stop he slowed down his own pace till they were side by side. "We will stop for a while" he stated with out hearing whether or not they were going to argue with his reasoning. In all honesty he doubted very much there would be complaints. Haku simply jumped down and gently placed the woman upon a gnarled root. Gently he removed the mask and set it down before smiling at the woman. "Call me Haku!"

'He is a child!'

The innocent face that smiled at her held a twinge of feminism to it, hair brought back from the fave to a bun holder at the back of his head. The clothing he wore were hunter-nin, something she had picked up from Naruto and Sakura studying for some made up test Kakashi had done trying to get them all together. It had failed miserably. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, Naruto would bursting in the door soon and come to see an empty house. What would he think? She left him, abandoned once again because of what he was. He didn't even know what he was! The emotions she was feeling fueled the fire in her soul. Tears fell freely from her eyes and down the cheeks. Ki flared from her skin licking the air like pink flames, blue eyes glowed behind the power, that was how Zabuza found them. Haku frozen, staring in awe at the display. The new tool hunched down on both knees, palms flat against the earth, somewhere during her heartache she had slipped from the seat on the gnarled root.

His attention was wrapped up in the female he didn't take note of the beads around his wrist glow in recognition of the pure energy. By the time he did take notice it was far too late as she screamed at him.

"BACK BOY"

There was painful tug at his wrist as he was pulled down to the earth, the force was enough to cause a small crater to form in the earth. Fuck.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Fury**

Haku watched the beads pull his master to the ground, watched the woman stand up in fury that it caused him to take a step back from her. "Back" another slam into the ground "Back" another as she advanced on his form, Zabuza trying in vein to push himself up from the ground. "How dare you, how fucking dare you Zabuza! I took you in, fed you and worked my ass off too bring you back and I got ripped away from my home to this place. Back" there was raw hurt in her voice at his prone body. She wanted to make sure he felt the pain he had just caused her.

Pivoting she faced the boy who had helped caused the pain. "I suggest you take me back before I do the same too you." The threat was empty but he didn't have to know that.


	47. Chapter 47

**hehehehe!**

 **Chapter 47: Power**

Haku shivered in fear from her anger, that simple action caused her to sigh gently. She couldn't hurt him unless absolutely necessary. Her ki whipped around her in one last angry wave before it resided inside of her. Haku breathed a sigh of relief before swallowing thickly. No matter how scary this woman was he was loyal to his master, it was Zabuza after all who saved him from the streets and certain death at a young age. Those scars still fresh and red in his heart.

"What does he want with me?" She asked before plopping down on the ground, looking at his twitching form. Mind made up already about subduing him for the rest of the night. Maybe she could break his back by doing it.

"He craves the power you have. It seems limitless unlike our own chakra, he wishes to use you."

His words earned him a scowl and a glare sent to his master's still body. "When will you learn, power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." She stated the anger rekinding inside. "Back"


	48. Chapter 48

**Oh Kagome!**

 **Chapter 48: Kunai**

He listened to the words she had spoken finding wisdom in them, a wisdom beyond her own years. Zabuza's form shaky form slowly began to rise up from the large crater shapes like himself. His eyes narrowed down upon the woman, his mouth opening up to speak but the warning in those turbulent blue eyes shut him up quickly.

"What exactly do you plan on doing Zabuza? Take over the world? Destroy someone in power to take it over, rid this world of one evil and replace it with another." Her words stung him slightly, she wouldn't understand what his plan was and why it needed to be. The way of the shinobi was falling to the way side, these pompous figure heads needed to be reminded of why they trained to kill. He would rule them all! His aura was tainted with bloodlust, it stretched up to consume the air around them. It left a horrible taste in the back of the mouth.

"I will control that power you have" it caused a sigh to echo out of the girl. "Back" the force of the slam echoed in the forest, scaring the remaining birds away, the sound of their calls and flapping wings filling the air. Standing up and dusting off the dirt that clung to the clothing Kagome made her mind up about leaving. Turning to head in a random direction she started but the Kunai at her neck stopped any movement. Haku stood in the way with an expression she couldn't read.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok so I have decided that there will be 50 chapters**

 **I will continue this story as another story! I hope you enjoy it! It will be called New Issue's**

 **I hope you all continue to read it and see what happens to our favorite Miko**

 **Chapter 49: Pain**

The disadvantage Kagome had was she didn't know how to fight against these weapons. Sure they were weapons and she should of had some formal training with them with her being here for so long, it just never seemed like the time, or her job at the hospital would get in the way. With out a bow and quiver of arrows she would be stuck, the purifying ki would no doubt kill them like a demon. They're tainted with death and blood, it gave her the chills being around it. It gave Zabuza enough time to regain his bearings and stand up, he shook himself free of debris and dirt. He didn't flash step to her instead he took his time approaching her back. He was mindful of the control he had on his person and the fact that she might just use it again. His wrist ached and throbbed in time with his blood pumping through his veins. He was a moron for keeping the blasted thing.

Her back stiffened up when he approached her back, she could feel the heat of his skin

It poured out like waves of steam against her back. His body temperature was definitely something she had never seen before. It was as if he was in a constant state of fever. Haku dropped the weapon, a command from the silent asshole. "I will destroy Kiri with or without you. If you stand in my way I will send your body back in pieces."

"Back"

This time he was smart enough to snake his arm around her waist and bring her down with him. Turning so she felt the brunt of the force that was inflicted upon him. His grin was malicious as he heard the muffled cry of pain. Her back pressing tightly into his front, a chuckle began rumbling out of his mouth. It spilling out and into the crook of her neck. This would be fun.


	50. Chapter 50

**Stay tuned for New Issue's!**

 **Last chapter my friends the next instalment will continue on with our favorite Miko!**

 **Chapter 50: Gone**

The day hadn't been exactly what Kakashi had thought it would of been. His team was hopeless and working together didn't seem to be like an option. "Ne I wonder what Kagome made for dinner! I am starving!" As if to prove his point his belly growled in need. They had worked on their taijutsu most of the day, they needed it to learn and gain strength in their bodies to handle body technique's.

"Naruto, you seem to be hanging around Kagome a lot."

He observed the blush that dusted his students cheeks and nose. "Well she's the only one that seems to accept me for me, well besides you Kakashi-sensei!" He replied as they made way to the familiar residence. A medic nin stood outside of the building with a perplexed expression upon her face. "Huh" she spoke softly when the two approached her. "Hello Naruto, have you seen Kagome? She didn't show up to work today and there wasn't an answer at her door." Her flat brown eyes glanced from Kakashi to Naruto in concern, if there would of been a pupil it would of constricted slightly. "Naw, not since this morning when Kakashi-sensei came to get me...guess I over slept." He scratched the back of his head in thought. Kakashi narrowed his eye at that knowledge of Kagome not showing up for work, it wasn't like her. The medic nin glanced at the famous silver haired jonin, their thoughts drifting on the same line. Two bodies shot off into the apartment complex, racing up the floors till they got to her door, and carefully Kakashi braces himself for a pissed off sleep deprived miko.

He shouldered the door and it popped open with ease but that didn't stop his heart from stopping. The room was empty and glass shards splintered around the floor, the broken window, the very same one he would come in from was broken. He stopped himself from moving in...already knowing she wasn't there. "Naruto, go alert the Hokage!" He voiced his command as the child caught up with them. Naruto shook slightly but did as he was told, tears pricking his eyes as he darted down the streets hell bent on getting to the Hokage's tower.


	51. Note

**just an update New Issue's is up**


End file.
